southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Vamden
Governor Vamden is the current power holder in the island of Yheyn. A skilled diplomat and swordsman, he has drawn the ire of many due to his actions, which often benefit the foreign affairs of the Alliance as a whole, even when it goes against the interests of Yheyns workers. Biography Vamden is some ten millennia of age, if not more, and records from the Toa Council detail that was transformed at least six thousand years ago. As a Matoran, he had a good amount of wealth and was doing quite well for himself on the island of Nui-Vatur. When he became a Toa, he was somewhat surprised, but took it all in stride and was quite ready to learn from the Council. After a few hundred years, he petitioned that a small number of Toa being granted titles of nobility, so that they could better deal with the politics of the islands. Though many disagreed, he was able to convince the higher ranking Councilmen that it was worth experimentation. Already being a propery owner, the increase of status wasn't very much for him, but still a move forwards. He often ventured away from home, to deal with matters abroad. During this time, he eventually met Gremost, and the two proved to be fast friends despite some differences in beliefs (Gremost was more for action, while Vamden believed that the tongue was the most powerful weapon one can have). As Vamden proved himself to be quite adept at negotiating, and had shown some ambition, Gremost asked him to become his ambassador to the Alliance meetings so that he could remain back on Yheyn more. Some five hundred years ago, when Gremost passed away, Vamden inherited his title of Count. As many other leaders across the Alliance had taken up the title Governor, Vamden did the same, and took to using the Shimmering Palace as a home rather than Castle Sakrinil. This is where he resides today. Vamden no longer counts himself as a member of the Council, never attending any meetings or otherwise interacting with the organizaiton outside of requesting Toa to act as guards and the like. They can do nothing to call him out on his actions, as the power he holds is too great. His unpopular actions have led to a number of people forming a rebellion dedicated partially to his removal. Powers & Appearance Vamden is a Toa, with natural armor that is somewhat lighter than that of other Toa, even those of the air element. His armor is a light green tinged with blue, and his mask, a Miru, light green. He occasionally wears an elegant cape, but any such items he makes sure he can drop within a few seconds in case things get too dangeorus. His eyes are golden. While he is a diplomat and talker above all, Vamden is also a natural fencer. He carries an ornate, protosteel rapier with him at all times, and has demonstrated its use in sparring duels with his guards to keep himself sharp in combat. As a Toa of Air, Vamden possesses the ability create, control, and absorb air. He can create vaccuums or cyclones (the later of which he is said to excel at) and possesses greater levels of agility than most Toa. Personality Vamden is considerered to be quite proud and haughty, and while he always keeps civil, strangers often describe being in his presence as if every glance he gives him is judgemental. This demeanor seems to melt away when he stands before beings of greater or equal power, or those who can offer him something. His ascension to power has not made this any better. He is incredibly intelligent, which does nothing but strengthen his already great ego. He is known for making split second decisions, even in the middle of a sentence, and is good at improvising when in a tight spot. The best way to irritate him is to come before him and not know what you're talking about, or to stumble over your own words in a conversation. Incompetence is often punished or ridiculued. Category:People